Face Time
by Daggerella
Summary: Seth uses Roman's phone to record a very "personal" video message, which ends up being the best in-flight movie EVER. Rated M for m/m slash, public masturbation, dirty talk


It was quiet on the plane when Roman woke up, finally giving in to the annoyingly persistent need to take a piss after several hours of sitting in one place. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, glad that the redeye flight was only half-full. He had the row to himself, and he was taking advantage of it by stretching out as much as possible. He unbuckled his seat belt and got up, making his way to the rear of the plane, careful not to disturb any of the other sleeping passengers.

Once he had relieved himself, he opened the bathroom door to see Seth on the other side, wearing a sneaky grin. He looked Roman up and down hungrily, asking, "Hey...you sure you're done in there?

"Uhh, yeah...just took a leak," Roman replied, eyeing him skeptically. "That ok with you?"

"Oh...well...you wanna help _me _then?" Seth said, hand going down to cup his own crotch, giving a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure the flight attendant couldn't see it. He looked back at Roman and bit his lip, giving him his best pleading puppy-dog eyes. "I could use an extra hand...or y'know, whatever you wanna use."

Roman sighed, looking Seth over. He was way too tired to think about anything at this time of night, much less joining the Mile High Club. "You in heat again, boy? Calm yourself, for God's sake. We're in public. Remember, _kayfabe_," he said, a smirk curling at the corner of his mouth.

Before Seth could respond, Roman pushed past him and made his way back down the aisle to his seat. He sat back down and rearranged his fleece jacket, using it as a makeshift blanket. He had just closed his eyes and started to relax a few minutes later when he heard Seth's voice again.

"Hey," Seth whispered as he leaned over beside him, trying to get his attention. "You left this in the bathroom."

Roman opened his eyes to see Seth holding his phone out for him to take it. "Oh...shit, thanks. Don't want that falling into the wrong hands," he said jokingly as he took it back.

"Yeah...especially not _now_," Seth shot back, raising an eyebrow mischeviously before turning and going back to his seat a few rows further up front.

Roman's eyebrows went up at that comment as he watched Seth walk away. He knew something was up, but he didn't know what. He looked at his phone to see what time it was, only to find that it was already open to video mode, the large white arrow in the center of the screen beckoning him to press play. He looked up over the seat in Seth's direction, but he could only see the top of his black baseball cap a few rows up. Sitting back, he swallowed a lump in his throat as his thumb touched the screen and the video began playing.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to show you something," Seth said, obviously using the front facing camera on the phone to take the video, his face taking up most of the frame. His voice was hushed and the background was shadowy, but his dark eyes sparkled with need. "Wanted to show you how much I miss you. How much I miss that big fucking dick of yours," he said quietly, a hint of urgency tinging his words as he licked his lips.

Shocked, Roman stopped the video abruptly and looked around, wondering if anyone else had heard since he didn't have his phone volume all the way down. He fumbled around and found his headphones, hastily plugging them in. He put them on and hit play once more, suddenly very eager to see what Seth was going to show him.

When the video resumed, Seth had moved the phone down to focus on a close-up shot of his rock-hard dick, the tip poking out of the waistband of his boxer briefs. He used his free hand to pull them down, exposing himself fully, then gripped it mid-shaft and squeezed. A drop of pre-cum bubbled up from the tip and dripped slowly down over the glistening head. "See this, Daddy? See how bad I need to cum for you? I want you so bad, I'm fucking dripping."

Roman's cock immediately started to twitch, energy swirling in his pelvic region as he stayed riveted to the screen. He sighed longingly and tried to adjust his pants to make room for his growing erection while he kept watching.

Seth kept the camera on his cock as his hand moved up and down slightly, coaxing even more liquid out until it was running in a sticky stream down the shaft. He was trying to be as quiet as possible, but Roman could hear every hitch of his breath through the headphones as he watched the lewd display.

The sound of Seth's excited breathing was enough to make Roman's cock surge and fully harden in his pants. He groaned in frustration, knowing that Seth had done this with the intention of turning him on when he couldn't do anything about it.

The Samoan glanced around again to see if anyone was looking, but everyone was asleep. He slid his hand under the jacket that was conveniently covering his lap and unzipped as nonchalantly as possible, pulling his cock out through the fly of his underwear. It was hot and pulsing with tension already. The fact that he was touching himself technically in public only added to the taboo excitement of it all, and he smiled as he watched his little exhibitionist slut boy show off for him onscreen.

The video got shaky for a few moments as Seth moved the phone into a different position, propping it up on the bathroom sink. He stepped back and turned around, bending forward and pulling down his pants to expose his beautifully round ass. "Remember this ass, Daddy? Hmm?" Seth asked, squeezing a cheek in each hand and spreading them wide apart, moving closer and displaying his tiny pink hole to the camera. One of his hands disappeared momentarily and then came back, fingers wetting it with his saliva and teasing the tip of his index finger in. He moaned quietly as he worked two fingers in, moving slowly and deliberately so Roman could get a good look at his pretty fuckhole being stretched. "Remember how you used to like to pound this tight little asshole with that big, thick cock until you'd nut all up inside of it? Unhh, fuck...I need that _so bad_," he moaned sluttily, pressing fingers deeper into that hot tunnel. "I miss feeling you blasting a huge fucking load deep inside me...unh God, do I need it. I need it so much, I'm gonna cum for you right now."

By this time, Roman was stroking his cock steadily under his jacket, but he was trying to do it with as little disruptive movement as possible. The last thing he wanted at that moment was for someone to wake up and see him masturbating across the aisle from them, but Seth's unbelievably sexy ass was too hot to resist. To his surprise, his dick was responding very eagerly, and within a few more moments he had to slow down and edge himself a bit so he didn't cum before he got to see the end of the video.

Once Seth turned back around, he pulled his shirt up and positioned himself so that Roman had an obscenely close view of his hard cock, veins bulging as his hand slid up and down on it. As he worked himself, he began to whisper a stream of dirty talk. "Fuck, baby...want you to fuck me sooo bad...I want you to fuck the cum right out of me," he whined as his hand moved closer to the tip and twisted, rubbing over the glans and spreading the slickness around, making it very wet. "Nobody does it like you, Daddy. You know that. Come take this ass back...you know you want it. I know you love feeling me cum around your cock...it just feels sooo fucking good, I can't stay away."

Roman bit his lip as he listened to Seth's words, his own dick throbbing in his grip as he stroked it at the same pace. He was ready to blow at any minute, and for a split second he wondered what he was going to use to clean it up. However, that thought was pushed aside when he saw Seth's hand moving even faster on his engorged meat, his abs flexing slightly as his breathing became more ragged.

"Yeah, Daddy, I'm gonna cum...watch me shoot this hot fucking load for you," Seth's voice rasped, his hand stopping and grabbing the base of his throbbing root, squeezing rhythmically as he moaned.

The Samoan did the same, mouth dropping open as his eyes watched Seth's dick twitch and start to throb harder, a pearly jet of cum shooting out as he let out a louder moan, unable to quiet himself as he climaxed.

As he watched, Roman felt his orgasm coming and tried to stave it off, but the scene on-screen was too much. He pulled down on his cock one last time and stifled a moan as it sprayed the underside of the jacket in his lap, gushing out a huge, pent-up load that ran down over the backs of his fingers.

While Roman was riding out his orgasm as quietly as humanly possible in his seat, Seth's cock in the video continued to spurt, releasing it's contents, which then dripped off and onto the floor. Once he was done, Seth picked the phone up again, and his face came back into the frame. He was sweaty and out of breath, but the smile on his face was one of relief. "Unhh, thank you Daddy...I needed that. Hope you enjoyed it too. Maybe next time, we can help each other out, I hope." He grinned one last time and then the video stopped.

Ro smiled back and dropped the phone onto the seat next to him, then took a deep breath and looked under his jacket. He winced when he saw the mess he had made and started to feel a little panicky at the thought of how he was going to clean it up. Just then, he saw Seth walking down the aisle toward him, that shit-eating grin back on his face. He strolled by and covertly dropped a handful of Wet-Naps onto the empty seat.

"Thought you might want these, too," he said teasingly, then turned around and returned to his seat, looking back once he had sat down again and winking at his bewildered, yet appreciative companion.


End file.
